


Meetings

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanton met Franklin and Bash...</p>
<p>Then he met them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

Meetings

Stanton was laughing inside when he met them.

Granted, they'd run into him in the hall- literally,- but here they were in court, killing his nephew and still managing to make it humorous.

Apparently they chose a very good judge...and a beautiful witness who was more than cooperative. Though held in contempt, Mr. Franklin managed to win the case with one witness. Nothing that Damien could come up with would help the case after she took the stand, even though most people would think her a 'harmless' witness.

Stanton, sitting in the back, knew that Peter hadn't forgotten...but the point he was making was something that was a good point for the case.

Add in that Damien wasn't imaginative enough to come up with a stunt to stop it.

And that was why, without thinking about it much, he suggested a settlement. And asked them to come so he could offer them the job.

Mr. Franklin seemed to dislike firms, and wanted out as soon as he could.

When told that he had been watching them, they seemed concerned.

Actually they seemed unhappy with this whole idea even if they were joking about it all.

Mr. Franklin was quick to say no, but came around easily enough when Mr. Bash confirmed he wanted to stay. That they were going to say no if they could not keep on the pair that they had for research, showed loyalty not often found in the realm of the law.

It did bring a smile to Stanton's face when the bartering involved a car, but he agreed.

And as far as cases- he brought them on because of what they do with cases, why would he chance that?

That was how he first met Franklin and Bash- and now he sees them every day as they threw the office into disarray. He loved it.


End file.
